Still In Love
by dnbnim
Summary: Aku begitu mencintainya. hanya itu yang aku miliki sejauh ini untuk bertahan dengannya. seorang pria serakah akan cinta. seorang pria yang berkata bahwa ia juga mencintaiku begitu dalam. seorang pria yang kenyataanya tidak bisa aku miliki. karena ia memiliki istri yang juga ia cintai. -Byun Baekhyun Bad summary
1. Prolog

_**Baekhyun**_

 _Aku begitu mencintainya._

hanya itu yang aku miliki sejauh ini untuk bertahan dengannya.

seorang pria serakah akan cinta.

seorang pria yang berkata bahwa ia juga mencintaiku begitu dalam.

seorang pria yang kenyataanya tidak bisa aku miliki.

karena ia memiliki istri yang juga ia cintai.

Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum saat menengok ke samping, di sana ada seorang bocah mungil yang terlelap begitu manis dengan senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya.

"Munjae-ah ayo bangun." bisikku dengan lembut di telinga kananya, dan mencoba mengusik dirinya yang tengah terlelap.

Jika kau tanya, ia adalah anak kandungku dia benar-benar lahir dari rahimku aku ini bukan wanita, sebelumnya apa kalian percaya dengan keajaiban? jika kalian tidak percaya kalian harus melihat diriku yang kenyataanya seorang pria dengan rahim. Aku ini seorang gay, aku seorang homo yang begitu mencintai pria lain -ayah dari anakku.

"Sepuluh menit lagi appa." katanya dengan imut, aku hanya terkekeh kemudian bangkit dari kasur.

"Sepuluh menit, jika tidak keluar appa akan mengelitikkimu hingga menangis." dan ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. aku keluar dari kamar dan melirik jam ini baru jam 7 dan aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk aku dan anakku tentu saja, ini hari minggu dan aku tentu saja tidak bekerja.

Aku ke dapur untuk melihat bahan apa saja yang masih ada di sana, aku mendapati sisa nasi semalam dan beberapa butir telur, aku pikir sarapan nasi goreng di pagi ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk, dan kemudian aku mulai memasak dengan sedikit senandung dari bibirku, setelah selesai aku beranjak ke kamar untuk kembali membangunkan anakku yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan itu, rupanya ia tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata yang tertutup aku menghampirinya dan menggendongnya kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Aigoo anak appa sudah mulai berat." namanya Park Munjae, usianya baru 4 tahun dan sekarang usiaku 26 tahun, ia terlihat menggemaskan sambil menyenderkan pipinya di pundakku.

"Morning appa." ia tersenyum dan aku mendudukannya di kursi, ia berbinar melihat nasi goreng di meja itu.

"Appa! selamat makan!" ia makan dengan lahap seolah melupakan kalau sebenarnya tadi ia masih mengantuk, aku ikut menyuap nasiku sesekali mencoba membuat lelucon agar anak di depanku tertawa, dan itu berhasil. kadang di saat seperti ini aku begitu merindukan sosoknya -ayah munjae yang sangat jarang datang berkunjung untuk sarapan bersama ia hanya akan datang ketika siang atau malam itu juga tidak akan lama.

"Appa! kenapa melamunnn." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat aku gemas sendiri dan mencubit pipi kirinya.

"Ah maafkan appa, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanyaku kemudian memakan nasiku lagi.

"Apa Daddy akan datang hari ini? kemarin dia tidak datang appaaaa~" ia kembali merengek, ya memang kemarin ayahnya berjanji untuk datang dan ia melanggar janjinya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak menjawab panggilanku.

"Appa tidak tahu, bagaimana habis ini kau mandi dan appa akan mencoba menghubungi daddy." anak itu mengangguk dan langsung turun dari kursinya, berlari dengan gesit menuju kamar mandi.

aku membereskan semua bekas sarapan ini kemudian menyalakan tv, aku mendudukkan diriku sambil meminum kopi pagiku, sekedar melihat-lihat acara tv namun entah kenapa pagi ini tanganku berhenti di channel tv yang menampilkan infotaimen, di sana ada seseorang yang begitu aku kenal tengah menggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik yang perutnya telah membulat besar -hey aku juga pernah mengalami itu.

 _'Penyanyi cantik Bae Joo Hyun dikabarkan akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat_ '

sebenarnya bukan judul berita itu yang menjadi masalahku tapi seseorang yang masih menggandeng tangannya dengan senyum bahagia, kemudian judul berita itu berganti.

 _'Park Chanyeol, Menanti kehadiran buah hati pertamanya.'_

aku tersenyum miris

memang bukan aku pemeran utamanya, aku hanya menjadi pemeran pendamping untuk lelaki itu

Park Chanyeol. 

STOP

Halo aku penulis baru di ffn semoga ada yang baca cerita ini heheh.

oh ya kenapa aku milih irene jadi istrinya cy, soalnya gara-gara liat foto di red carpet kemaren kwkwkwk.

peace, love, and gawl


	2. 1

Setelah menemani anaknya hingga tertidur, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, ia memandang laptopnya yang menampilkan desain beberapa baju dan skecth book di samping laptop itu. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang tidak mampu secara material, pekerjaannya sebagai desainer membuatnya hidup cukup nyaman dan lebih dari mampu untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dengan anaknya.

ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa itu, merileks kan dirinya sebentar, ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengerjakan pekerjaannya, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya, namun tak berselang lama pintu apartemennya terbuka menampilkan pria berkemeja biru gelap dengan jas hitam di tangannya masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Kenapa kau datang jam segini?" Baekhyun berdiri menghampiri pria itu kemudian mengambil alih jas dan tas kantor pria itu menaruhnya di atas sofa ia berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas air dingin untuk prianya.

"Terimakasih." kata pria yang sudah duduk di sofa tepat di samping tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Ya, sama-sama jadi ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berkunjung ke sini?" tanyanya setelah meminum airnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi ini terlalu malam kau tahu? bagaimana jika seorang paparazi mengikutimu?" cemas Baekhyun kemudian membuat senyum tipis di wajah pria yang berwajah lelah itu.

"Chanyeol, seriuslah sedikit ada apa?!" Baekhyun mencoba membentak pria itu dan malah membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa terlihat sekali jika aku sedang kacau?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku gagal memenangkan tender besar di tiongkok, ah perusahaanku rugi agak banyak dan membuatku sedikit pusing." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, aku ada di sini untuk mendukungmu." Baekhyun mengusap bahu Chanyeol hangat, ini yang Chanyeol suka dari diri Baekhyun, pria mungil ini begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang setiap saat, memberikannya begitu banyak kepercayaan diri dan ia tidak akan menemukan sosok ini pada diri siapapun.

"Terimakasih Baek." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu Chanyeol, nah jadi sekarang apa kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Belum, aku lapar bisakah kau panaskan masakanmu tadi?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Semalam kami hanya makan ramyeon." jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa Munjae yang meminta?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah masakan aku ramyeon juga." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kemudian menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

"Chanyeol kemarilah ramyeonnya sudah matang." seru Baekhyun dari dapur namun tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlelap di sofa, ia berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, ia meneliti wajah tampan itu kemudian secara otomatis tangannya mengelus permukaan wajah Chanyeol, mengikuti garis rahang tegas milik pria itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Chanyeol... Kau begitu tampan." lirih Baekhyun.

"sangat-sangat tampan." ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu." mata yang terpejam itu kemudian membuka perlahan, dan senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya yang masih mengantuk, tangan Baekhyun ia genggam.

"Ah! Kenapa kau berpura-pura tertidur dasar." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku tadi memang tertidur kok, aku baru saja terbangun." ia melangkah mengikuti arah pria mungilnya pergi.

"Pembohong." gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"ini makanlah." Baekhyun menyodorkan semangkok ramyeon kepada Chanyeol dan langsung dilahap olehnya.

"bagaimana harimu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam memandangi dirinya.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik." Baekhyun menuangkan segelas air putih di gelas milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Munjae?" Chanyeol kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Tentu dia baik-baik saja, ahh kemarin dia menunggumu hingga malam, kau tidak datang." tubuh Chanyeol menjadi kaku, ia tidak melanjukan makannya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku Baek, kemarin aku ada konferensi pers, aku..." ucapanya disela Baekhyun.

"Ahh, ya tak apa. lain kali jangan berjanji sesuatu pada Munjae." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu, itu mendadak." sergah Chanyeol dengan nada yang gugup.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Chanyeol, yang jelas jangan pernah berjanji sesuatu lagi pada anakku!" suara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"ma-maafkan aku." ucap Baekhyun kemudian bangkit memasuki kamarnya dan Munjae, disusul Chanyeol yang menahan pintu saat Baekhyun hendak menutupnya. "Baekhyun ada apa?" itu suara milik Chanyeol, dengan tak peduli lagi Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf. mungkin aku hanya kelelahan." kata si mungil tanpa memandang Chanyeol sama sekali. geram, Chanyeol geram kemudian ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke hadapannya dan menatap manik lembut milik Baekhyun dan terkejut ketika mata itu penuh dengan genangan air mata.

"Chan-chanyeol hentikan, aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun melepaskan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan mundur satu langkah.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas kasar "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu." katanya.

"Sekarang tidurlah ini sudah sangat malam." Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun ke tempat tidur, tidak ada penolakan kali ini, Baekhyun berbaring di samping Munjae kemudian di samping Baekhyun Chanyeol duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya mengelus surai karamel milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya menyamankan diri dengan elusan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau akan tidur." katanya.

"Ya, terserahlah." Baekhyun mulai terlelap Chanyeol tahu ketika nafas Baekhyun terdengar mulai teratur.

"Kau hidup luar biasa bahagia park nyam...nyam.." igau Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Chanyel menegang dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu."

Matahari mulai menembus tirai jendela kamar Baekhyun, suara klakson mobil juga beberapa kali terdengar itu sedikit mengusik tidur Baekhyun, namun hal yang paling mengusiknya adalah, seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah melompat-lompay di atas perutnya.

"Appa! bangun~ sudah pagi Jae lapaarrr~" rengeknya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau membuka sedikit matanya.

"Yak! Munjae bangun dari sana, kau berat appa bisa mati."keluh Baekhyun namun sang anak tetap melompati perutnya.

"Ah, appa akan matiii..." riuh Baekhyun kemudian mendiamkan dirinya mencoba tidak bergerak hingga sang anak berhenti melompatinya.

"Ap-appa!" Munjae mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Baekhyun karena panik melihat Baekhyun tidak bergerak, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mulai menggenang di sekitar bola matanya.

"Appa! yaaa jangan matii uuu~~" bocah itu menangis sambil menciumi bibir milik Baekhyun, ia pernah melihatnya di televisi ketika seseorang mencium orang yang sudah mati ia akan bangun dan hidup lagi.

"Kena kau!" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum kepada sang anak, membalik posisi menjadi anaknya yang dibawah, kemudian menggelitikkinya.

"Ahahahahaha appa ampun! ampun Jae tidak akan melompati appa!" mereka berdua tertawa dan menikmati pagi mereka dengan penuh kehangatan, melupakan seseorang yang semalam datang dan membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit remuk.

"Pagi Baekhyun." sapaan terus memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun ketika memasuki Butik miliknya, beberapa pekerja terlihat sedang melakukan penjahitan manual pada beberapa gaun pernikahan dan beberapa gaun pesta, ia menggandeng tangan putranya dan membalas menyapa beberapa karyawannya.

"Aigoo Munjae begitu menggemaskan hari ini." beberapa karyawan lainnya menghampiri Baekhyun ah salah bukan, bukan Baekhyun tapi bocah kecil yang setia mengikuti langkah kaki sang appa, dengan robot berbentuk ironman di tangan kirinya.

"Kau selalu tau anakku itu paling menggemaskan, nah apa Jae ingin bermain dengan mereka?" tawar Baekhyun kepada sang anak, karyawan itu memandang penuh harap pada Munjae, banyak karyawan muda di sini, biasanya Baekhyun akan merekrut seseorang yang baru lulus dari studinya dan itu pasti bahwa hampir seluruh karyawannya wanita dan pria yang memang masih muda dan memiliki jarak umur mungkin 3-4 tahun dengan Baekhyun itu kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin dipanggil tuan.

" Aku akan membelikanmu robot keluaran terbaru Jae! jadi ayo ikut nuna." seru Wendy dari editor rancangan, ia datang dengan pensil di atas rambutnya.

"Aku akan meneraktirmu makan es krim bagaimana?" tawar Jennie dengan meteran yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Sepuluh?" itu suara si kecil munjae kepada nuna-nuna yang sebenarnya masih sangat sibuk, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah memusingkan bagaimana karyawannya akan bersantai, karena mereka sudah pasti bertanggung jawab dan selalu menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu.

"Berapapun yang kau mau." dengan cepat Munjae melepaskan gandengannya bersama Baekhyun dan bergerak ke arah Jennie.

"Kau tidak akan membelikan dia 10 bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Jennie terkekeh.

"Tentu tidak, kau pikir aku gila? nah sekarang ayo kita semua makan eskrim!" beberapa pegawai itu beranjak keluar, namun seseorang pria menyelinap di antara karyawan wanita itu, dengan sigap Baekhyun Menarik kerah kemeja orang itu.

"Yak Luhan! kemari kau." kemudian menyeretnya menuju ruangan milik Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Luhan memasang wajah sebalnya karena ditarik paksa oleh BAekhyun, dan ia gagal kabur untuk makan eskrim.

"Bagaimana soal Fashion shownya?" dan ini lah yang paling penting, Luhan adalah bagian perancang panggung dan harus diingatkan besok malam adalah hari dimana butiknya meluncurkan fashion terbaru, dan juga mengenalkan beberapa desain gaun pengantin yang baru.

"Ah yaa aku rasa lancar." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil membuang pandangan matanya dari Baekhyun.

"Kali ini siapa yang kau suruh untuk survei?" Luhan menggeleng mendengar pertanyaa Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menyuruh siapapun untuk survei?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ahh kau tau tim perancang panggung hanya ada 3 orang biasanya yang akan survei hyorin kini dia sedang cuti melahirkan, kau ingat?" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lalu dimana Taemin?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"aaa dia izin kemarin kerabatnya ada yang meninggal." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan pernyataan itu, kemudian ia duduk di kursi dan membuka sebuah skecthbook.

"Nanti siang kita survei." putus Baekhyun, dan Luhan kehilangan senyum di wajahnya, karena mensurvei tempat adalah hal yang paling membuatnya malas bekerja makanya ia hanya akan menggambarkan panggung dan mencari tempat yang bagus.

"Ajak Yeri sekalian." kata Baekhyun, dan kini pundaknya terasa semakin lemas, sekarang bukan masalah survei, melainkan masalah mereka bertiga-dirinya, Baekhyun, dan Yeri- adalah orang yang mudah heboh dan sering kali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ya baiklah tuan desainer!" Luhan sedikit tersenyum, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kembali fokus menggambar, di butik ini desainerr hanya ada 2 Baekhyun dan Yeri, kadang sesekali Luhan juga ikut menggambar dan menuangkan idenya, Luhan dan Baekhyun berteman sejak smp dengan seseorang lagi yang kini tengah berlibur di jeju bersama suaminya, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan Yeri saat masuk universitas dengan jurusan Desain, berbeda dengan temannya yang sedang berlibur itu, ia masuk jurusan kedokteran -Do Kyungsoo-

"Ya! kenapa kau ada di sini?" Yeri yang baru masuk ruangan melihat Luhan bingung, sebenarnya memang Luhan sering berada di ruangan ini namun ini berbeda, suasana hening.

"Tanya saja pada bosmu itu." Yeri tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang marah -dibuat-buat -mereka berdua berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya diam, biasanya pria itu akan berteriak marah atau ikut tertawa.

"Baekhyun ada apa?" tanya Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" tebak Yeri dan Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Luhan khawatir dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, hanya tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lelah dan begitu merindukannya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu temui saja dia." Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar ide gila Yeri.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. lagi pula hal apa yang membuatku harus bertemu dengannya." Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

"Kau merindukannya, hey kau ini ibu dari anaknya." Luhan mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Ya, rusa gila ini benar, kau merindukannya." Yeri duduk di meja samping Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian gila?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana publik memandang Chanyeol nantinya?" lirih Baekhyun sambil memandang sketsa baju di skecthbooknya.

"Memang bagaimana? si Park sialan Chanyeol itu kan memang homo apa yang salah?" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan kata kasarnya.

"Kau tahu korea masih tabu dengan pasangan sejenis, padahal sudah ada pelegalan hubungan sejenis." Yeri dan Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? kyungsoo itu dokter terkenal bahkan ia berhasil mengoprasi jantung perdana menteri korea, dan Jongin dia pemegang pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di korea." Yeri menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Mereka itu pasangan gila, lagi pula Chanyeol itu sudah beristri sialan." Baekhyun menyambit Yeri dengan penghapus.

"Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau ini sukanya padaku ya?" tanya Luhan, membuat Baekhyun dan Yeri menoleh bersamaan kemudian menghadiahi pria bermata rusa itu timpukan kotak tisu dan penghapus.

"Ah, kita survei sekarang saja, aku ingin mencari Munjaeku dulu." Baekhyun bangkit kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu dalam ruangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?" suara Yeri membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Siapa Oh Sehun." Yeri menimpuk wajah Luhan dengan pensil.

"Aku tahu, setelah butik kita mensponsori majalahnya kau masih berkomunikasi dengan penyanyi itu." Yeri meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan?" ia bangkit setelah menepuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hotel yang bagus, kita akan adakan di mana?." ujar Baekhyun sambil menggendong Munjae yang sedang memakan rotinya, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia merasa sangat kagum dengan hotel ini karena memiliki desain interior yang klasik.

"Sudah ku biang pasti bagus, ah kita menyewa tamannya." Beberapa karyawan hotel itu mengikuti mereka untuk menunjukan tempat yang mereka sewa, ketika ada taman mereka terdiam ketika melihat panggung yang sudah mulai di pasang.

"Luhan apa kau yang memesan dekorasi klasik ini?" tanya Yeri melihat dekorasi yang masih dalam kotak hendak di pasang.

"Bukan, aku hanya memesan panggung dan beberapa dekorasi romance, aku tidak ingat pernah memesan klasik." kata Luhan, namun Baekhyun terdiam penuh senyum melihat panggung yang sedang dipasang.

"Appa! Jae mau turun." anak itu mulai tidak nyaman dalam gendongan Baekhyun, sehingga mau tidak mau ia menurunkan anaknya.

"Tuan, pemilik Hotel sedang berjalan kemari." ingat petugas itu, dan Baekhyun harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya karena telah menyempurnakan desain panggungnya.

"Tuan wu." petugas itu membungkuk hormat kepada pria tinggi berambut cokelat itu begitu juga Baekhyun dan Yeri kemudian disusul Luhan yang kepalanya dipaksa menunduk oleh Yeri.

"Tuan Byun?" pria itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun dan disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, senang bertemu dengan tuan." Mereka berdua tersenyum, sedangkan Yeri dan Luhan hampir menjerit melihat bagaimana melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya tersipu bukan kepada Chanyeol."Bagaimana? aku janji kau akan sangat puas mengadakan fashion show di taman ini, dan aku baru pertama kali melihat ada fashionshow di hotel, bukan di studio." pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Studio kami sedang renovasi dan semua taman penuh reservasi jadi kami mencoba inovasi baru tuan..." Baekhyun menunggu pria di seberangnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yifan, Wu Yifan kau bisa memanggilku kris."

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. ah ya omong-omong terimakasih atas tambahan dekorasinya itu sangat membantu." kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, aku menyukai baju-baju buatanmu. aku sempat membeli beberapa waktu itu untuk ibuku di china." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mungkin aku akan membuatkan satu untukmu." tawar Baekhyun.

"Boleh, sepasang jas. setuju?" Kris menyodorkan tangannya dan Baekhyun sambut tangan itu.

"Setuju."

"Hyung rapat akan segera dimu..." Pria berjas lainnya datang menghampiri mereka, tak kalah keren ia berhenti ketika melihat hyungnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Daddy!" teriak sebuah bocah yang tengah berdiri disamping Yeri dan hendak berlari ke arah Pria yang baru datang-Chanyeol- namun ditahan oleh Yeri.

"Chanyeol." 

TBC


End file.
